backyard_idiotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Idiots Timeline
Backyard Idiots Timeline 1631 According to ancient Russian folklore, Gustavo Buguschu first sights the abominable snowman in Siberia in this year. July 21, 1861 First Battle of Bull Run - Jebediah Backsfield finds his metal rod while fighting for the Union.' ' 1886 Jebediah Backsfield is abducted by Aliens while plowing his field in Chillicothe, Ohio. The Backsfield Crater is formed in Chillicothe, Ohio. The metal rod acquires supernatural powers from the alien abduction. 30, 1922 Soviet Union begins 1971 An American agent infiltrates the Kremlin and steals a list of Russian nuclear launch codes. (How to Deinstabilize the Soviet Union)' ' Unknown Date A U.S.S.R. official report is stolen from the Soviets by an American agent. (Red Menace) 1982 The Backsfield Crater is rediscovered on the Backsfield farm. Grimace.exe VHS tape is recorded 1985 Steve Honter kills two Soviets while filming an early episode of Paranormal Explorers in Siberia. He is later captured by Soviet authorities and is sentenced to five years of hard labor in the Gulag for espionage. Honter escapes during a raid of the camp by Seal Team Six but is traumatized and is never mentally stable again. 25, 1991 Soviet Union falls''' ' '2000s' Grimace meets Donald Trump and attempts to steal his pen.' ' '14, 2003' McDonaldland discontinued' ' '''Unknown Dates' Events of Slugs.exe transpire Events of The Package transpire Events of First Video transpire November 15, 2014 A communist terrorist attempting to reinstate the Soviet Union is apprehended by a vigilante group resulting in the deaths of the Soviet and two others. Unknown Date A homeowner is found dead in the backyard of his location residence holding a machete with many unknown bullet-like wounds. (The Trespasser) July 3, 2015 Multiple children are found dead for unknown reasons at a birthday party in location. Local police note the presence of a strange puppet near two of the bodies. The same house was later broken into and the only thing that was taken was the puppet. (The Puppet) Unknown Date Events of Five Bucks December 2015 Shady Oak Drug and Alcohol Rehab Center undergoes investigation after patient Mr. Evans murders four staff members. No medical records were located for Mr. Evans. It is believed that they may have been stolen. A short film entitled “Mr. Evans” is made based on this incident and quickly becomes popular. January 1st, 2016 New Year’s Eave - A young hacker is able to take control of several U.S. nuclear warheads and launches them at North Korea. Only seconds into the new year, millions of North Korean citizens are wiped out.' ' January 2nd, 2016 The devastation in the DPRK is blamed on the U.S. government. In response, a second communist revolution takes place in Russia. This movement quickly spreads to other nations in East Europe. While the revolutionaries don't officially have power, their influence is felt throughout the world. January 11th, 2016 The Second Cold War begins January 2016 Seal Team Black assassinates the person who nuked North Korea and extracts a Latvian diplomat from his residence. January 2016 Steve Honter investigates the Backsfield mansion in Paranormal Explorers Season 1 Episode 1''' ' '''Summer 2016' Events of Inception take place possibly in Shady Oak Rehab Center Autumn 2016 Events of the first Darkness vs. Lightness - A missing persons report is filed with the location Police Department after two 13-year-old boys disappear in a residential area. Unknown Date Steve Honter searches for the Loveland Frog in Loveland, Ohio December 29, 2016 Two bodies are discovered in the woods of location. Police investigation revealed that the violence may have been related to a mysterious package which was never found after the incident. (Special Delivery) January 29, 2017 Two American agents investigate a house where illegal Soviet communist terrorist activities have been rumored to take place. There are no survivors of the ensuing conflict which drew much attention after a car was blown up in the driveway of the house. Unknown Date A drug related conflict in location results in two fatalities. (Thugs ‘n Drugs)' ' March 24, 2017 Grimace kills four innocent children in a residential neighborhood in location.' ' June 17, 2017 Steve Honter finds Jebadiah Backsfeild’s metal rod at the Backsfield Crater in Paranormal Explorers Season 1 Episode 2. Steve Honter murders Guiseppe Backsfield at the Backsfield Crater. Cletus enters the hospital after going into a coma from overwork. He is later rehabilitated by Steve Honter injecting him with alien plasma. ' June 2017' Grimace.exe VHS tape rediscovered July 10, 2017 A gambling conflict in a residential neighborhood in Chillicothe, Ohio results in two fatalities. (The Gambler) July 28, 2017, 2:40 A.M. Steve Honter checks himself into Shady Oak Rehab Center for an alien plasma addiction. August 4, 2017 A mysterious masked man known as “box man” detonates a grenade in a residential neighborhood and attacks an illegal alien plasma refinement lab in Chillicothe, Ohio. August, 2017 Steve Honter investigates the Backsfield cult on the property of the Backsfield family in Chillicothe, Ohio after escaping from Shady Oak Rehab Center. Steve Honter murders the Backsfield homeowner and injures his assistant, Cletus during a drug-induced hallucination. Autumn 2017 A bank robber named Zeke and rug salesman named Azeez are arrested for armed robbery in location.' ' Spring 2018 In an attempt to cripple the U.S. economy, Ukrainian Soviet counterfeiters begin attempting to flood the U.S. with fake currency. When Seal Team Black learns of this, they deploy two operatives. However, while they are attempting to extract one of the counterfeiters for interrogation, they detonate a trip mine and are killed. Summer 2018 A YouTube food reviewer and his assistant are brutalized by Grimace while filming and the incident is caught on camera. Autumn 2018 Members of Seal Team Black intercept two Soviets attempting to spread communist propaganda in Western Europe. The conflict quickly becomes deadly. Both Soviets and one Seal Team Black operative are killed in action. December 8, 2018 Events of The Hollow take place. 174664991 Events of Darkness vs. Lightness II 902136450197 Events of Darkness vs. Lightness III Unknown Date and Location An Encounter with the Bird Tribunal